Miłość rośnie wokół nas
by Mr Pocky
Summary: Jak w tytule. Trochę bardziej rozbudowany songfic, połączenie Tsubasy i Disneya. Po zakończeniu mangi. KF.


Pewnego dnia obudziłam się w prawie południe i stwierdziłam: „napiszę cracka, parodię, whatever – połączenie KuroFai'a i Króla Lwa".

I czy to nie zabawne, że w piosence mowa o nocy, a sama sytuacja wcale w nocy się nie dzieje? :'D

…wolę zapomnieć, ile razy przerabiałam tę scenę na yt.

Pomimo, że nie udało mi się wcisnąć zachwycającego intro Timona, pozwolę sobie zacytować:

„W tej sytuacji rooomantycznej… co będzie strach się bać…"

* * *

><p>- AaaAAArrrgHHhh!<p>

Kurogane wylądował w chmurze pyłu u stóp niewielkiego wodospadu. Zignorował dłoń Fai'a, która oferowała mu pomoc, zsunął się z głazu i począł zawzięcie otrzepywać spodnie z brązowych smug.

- Po co mnie tutaj ściągnąłeś? – obwarczał stojącego nieopodal mężczyznę.

- Pięknie tu, prawda? – czarodziej z uśmiechem okręcił się wokół własnej osi.

Wojownik pozwolił sobie na dyskretne rozeznanie terenu. Dżungla jak dżungla. Parna, wilgotna, splątana. Od kiedy pomylony mag doceniał urodę takich miejsc?

Owszem, kaskady lejącej się wody, przy których tworzyło się tęczowe widmo, wyglądały całkiem malowniczo. Rzeka podążała dalej pomiędzy gąszcz roślin, ale zbiornik, przy którym obecnie się znajdowali był niemalże lustrzanie gładkie, dodatkowego uroku dodawały mu dryfujące na powierzchni listki i skały łączące oba brzegi, które tworzyły naturalną drogę na skróty.

Fai stał właśnie na jednym z tych głazów, mgiełka rozpylonej wody moczyła mu buty. Kiwnął na Kurogane.

…_miłość rośnie wokół nas…_

- Kilka godzin temu, kiedy tu przybyliśmy i natrafiliśmy na podobny zbiornik wody Dzieciak wpadł na pomysł: „Przejdźmy po tych wystających kamieniach, tak będzie szybciej!". Bądź łaskaw przypomnieć sobie, cholerny idioto, co potem się stało. Wystarczyło, żeby tobołek z naszym żarciem musnął powierzchnię wody. Jeśli tobie też się to przytrafi, nie drgnie mi nawet powieka. Będę stał i przyglądał się, jak te przeklęte ryby obdzierają cię żywcem do kości.

W odpowiedzi Fai zaśmiał się pogodnie, jakby usłyszał właśnie dobry kawał i przeskoczył na kolejny kamień, bliżej przeciwnego brzegu. Nieprzyjemne ciepło, które zwiastowało zaniepokojenie i poirytowanie rozlało się w żołądku wojownika.

- Nie mam zamiaru iść za tobą. Wracam – powiedział głośno.

Flourite wykonał jeszcze kilka zgrabnych susów. Wylądował na twardym gruncie i obrócił się do Kurogane, na jego twarzy wciąż malował się spokojny, zapraszający uśmiech.

„Jeśli go teraz zostawię, to czy zdoła wrócić sam do obozu? Niedługo zajdzie słońce. Jeśli się zgubi, będziemy musieli szukać go po zmroku.", myślał wojownik, taksując wzrokiem brzegi jeziorka, pokryte ciasno wszelkim możliwym rodzajem chaszczy i pnączy.

„Szukać po ciemku, w zupełnie obcej, pełnej dzikich zwierząt dżungli..."

Zacisnął zęby, chwycił poły płaszcza i przebiegł po kamieniach.

- Dziękuję, że zmieniłeś zdanie, Kuro-sama – usłyszał, gdy znalazł się już przy czarodzieju.

- Nie zmieniłem żadnego zdania! PO CO TUTAJ PRZYLEŹLIŚMY?

- Ciii, Kuro-sama, spokojnie... Nie krzycz – poprosił Fai, po czym kucnął przy lustrze wody. Zamoczył dłonie w wodze i spryskał nią twarz. Zapatrzył się w swoje odbicie i sylwetkę stojącego za nim wojownika.

Przez myśli bruneta przebiegł infantylny, złośliwy pomysł wrzucenia czarodzieja do wody. Przemoczony mag nie miałby innego wyboru jak wrócić do tymczasowego obozu i osuszyć ubrania przy ogniu. Gorzej, czy w takim wypadku Flourite wciąż znajdowałby się w jednym kawałku… Cholerne ryby, które pozbawiły ich prowiantu działały naprawdę szybko i skutecznie.

…_w spokojną jasną noc…_

- Czujesz to? - Fai wpatrywał się teraz przed siebie.

- Co? – odparł burkliwym pytaniem ninja.

Niższy mężczyzna wstał powoli, odwrócił się do Kurogane. Otarł wilgotny od wody policzek o ramię. Gest był tak uroczy i tak wystudiowany, że zęby Kurogane odruchowo zgrzytnęły o siebie.

- Odetchnij głęboko, Kuro-chan. Poczujesz coś słodkiego i świeżego, nie do pomylenia z niczym innym

Kurogane skrzywił się, ale posłusznie zamknął oczy. Dżungla wciąż pachniała dżunglą. Całe mnóstwo – wcale nie nieprzyjemnych - woni, stapiały się w jedno w dusznym, parnym powietrzu.

Rozchylił powieki i zdał sobie sprawę, że stracił Fai'a z pola widzenia.

- Czujesz? Wiesz co to takiego?

Szczupłe ramiona splotły się na brzuchu wojownika. Mag, jeśli chciał, potrafił poruszać się bezszelestnie, co nieodmiennie wprawiało Kurogane w niezbyt miłe zaskoczenie.

- Nie wiem co to i nic mnie to nie obchodzi, bo na pewno jest trujące, albo krwiożercze, jak wszystko w tej pieprzonej dżungli – stwierdził.

- To nic, czego powinniśmy się obawiać. To miłość, Kurogane – dobiegło z tyłu, Fai przytulił się jeszcze mocniej do jego pleców.

Kurogane dokładnie rozważył wszystkie możliwe odpowiedzi i konsekwencje, które te odpowiedzi mogłyby za sobą pociągnąć.

- Miłość. Dobrze, wspaniale. Myślę, że teraz możemy wrócić do Dzieciaka, co nie?

Jako odpowiedź posłyszał mamrotanie. Smukłe palce pogładziły go po torsie, Fai prześlignął mu się pod ramieniem, stanął naprzeciw i zachęcającą pociągnął za okrycie, namawiając, by ninja za nim poszedł.

- Nie szarp, bo go podrzesz, a to jedyny płaszcz jaki mam. Wytłumaczę ci to, dobra? Jestem zmęczony, bo nie spaliśmy… niech pomyślę… od prawie trzydziestu godzin, chyba tak. Chciałbym wrócić do naszego obozowiska i przeklinam CIĘ za to, że udało CI się namówić mnie na tą idiotyczną wycieczkę. Wolę mieć Dzieciaka i Kluskę na oku, poza tym, tam znajduje się mój miecz – którego TY nie pozwoliłeś mi, do ciężkiej cholery, zabrać ze sobą, tam jest także ogień, jedzenie i miejsce, gdzie będę mógł się przespać. Może dla CIEBIE jest to dziwne, ale lubię być wyspany, łatwiej się wtedy myśli, prościej wyciąga mi się logiczne wnioski, które tobie, MAGU, są zapewne obce!

Zaczerpnął głęboko tchu. Nie kultywował tradycji tworzenia słowotoków, to była działka maga, ale… obecna sytuacja wymagała sięgnięcia po ostateczne środki. Fai gapił się na niego z uśmiechem pełnym zachwytu.

- Jesteś zabawny, Kuro-chan - Flourite zachichotał i jeszcze raz delikatnie szarpnął za płaszcz Kurogane.

…_nareszcie świat zaczyna w zgodzie żyć…_

Wściekłość wstrząsnęła zaciśniętymi pięściami wojownika.

- …której części z tego co powiedziałem nie zrozumiałeś, idioto?

Fai westchnął i wypuścił materiał z garści. Przez krótką chwilę wyglądał na zrezygnowanego, a w Kurogane narodziła się nadzieja, że może wrócą do Syaoran'a po ludzku, bez konieczności targania maga siłą ze sobą.

Nie, nadzieja okazała się złudna.

Blondas oddalił się tanecznym krokiem od wojownika i rzucił powłóczyste spojrzenie zza swojego ramienia. Gdyby Kurogane miał gorszy humor, Fai za tę żenującą próbę flirtu oberwałby po nerkach. Zamiast tego spojrzał ponad głową Flourite'a. Podejrzana gęstwina podejrzanych roślin, w której coś podejrzanie szurało i łypało żółtawymi ślepkami.

- Nie pójdę za tobą. Jestem nieuzbrojony – powiedział, na co Fai zaprezentował mu swoją dłoń z delikatnie jarzącymi się opuszkami palców – I nie ufam twojej nieprzewidywalnej magii. Czułbym się lepiej z mieczem przy boku.

- Obronię cię, Kuro-sama~

- Nie. Nie będziesz miał ku temu okazji. Wracamy.

- Och, jestem zawiedziony…

Brew Kurogane uniosła się. Flourite opierał się lekceważąco o drzewo i studiował ninję wzrokiem od stóp do głów.

- Nie będę cię gonił, ani nic z tych rzeczy, idioto. Wystarczająco już się za tobą nalatałem z kataną w garści, a i tak i nie przyniosło to żadnych zadowalających dla mnie efektów…

- Nie o to mi chodzi, mój drogi Kuro-sama. Mówi się, że miecz jest pewną rekompensatą dla mężczyzny, który go nosi. Sztuczne przedłużenie, jeżeli rozumiesz co mam na myśli.

- Co ty… insynuujesz, kretynie? - syknął ostro.

- Sądziłem, że jesteś inny od tych napakowanych, uzbrojonych po zęby wojowników, którzy bez orężu tracą cały swój animusz. Łudziłem się, że Kuro-pon jest męski i nieustraszony nawet bez swojej zabawki – Flourite uczynił wielce zasmuconą minę - Chyba jednak się myliłem…

Kurogane zarejestrował niewiele. Triumf w oczach Fai'a błyskawicznie stał się na widokiem na tył blond głowy. Dżungla po bokach zmieniła się w zieloną, rozmazaną smugę.

Z trudem przedzierał się tropikalną roślinność, wilgotne włosy lepiły mu się do czoła, wysoki wzrost przeszkadzał w omijaniu splątanych lian i ciężkich gałęzi, obwieszonych tłustymi liśćmi. Małe, włochate stworzonka uciekały spod stóp Kurogane, którego (chwilowo) jedynym celem życiowym stało się dorwanie osobnika w śmietankowym płaszczu, którego za cholerę nie mógł doścignąć.

Jedno trzeba było przyznać magowi – jego wytrzymałość była porównywalna z wytrzymałością zawodowego atlety.

Wybiegli na otwartą przestrzeń, step pokryty wysoką trawą. Spłoszyli stado sporych, białych ptaków, które z głuchym łopotem skrzydeł wzbiły się w powietrze. Zauważył, że niebo przeszło z pomarańczowej w czerwoną barwę. Ile już gonił tego głupiego idiotę? Nogi powoli odmawiały posłuszeństwa. Fai przyuważył wyczerpanie wojownika, dlatego nie omieszkał wyrzucić z siebie kilka głośnych, radosnych uwag o kondycji i libido samurajów.

…_magiczną czując moc…_

Zmiana krajobrazu. Mag lawirował pomiędzy zielonymi pędami rośliny przypominającej bambusa, Kurogane przeskoczył duży, rozłożony płasko na ziemi kwiat, który śmierdział gorzej od padliny. Minął opończę, którą Fai zrzucił z siebie chwilę temu. Flourite biegł teraz przodem do Kurogane. Z uśmiechem zapytał:

- Nie wiesz, kiedy się poddać, co, Kuro-tan?

Tego było za wiele. Ten kretyn nie może biec tyłem szybciej niż Kurogane przodem!

Ostatkiem sił przyspieszył.

Udało się!

Prawie.

Palce wojownika ześlizgnęły się po tunice, Fai odskoczył lekko, śmiejąc się w głos.

Obrócił się na pięcie i z głuchym warknięciem szarpnął się do przodu. Fai przemknął pomiędzy wyciągniętymi rękami Kurogane i w międzyczasie – tylko sobie znanym sposobem – rozpiął i ściągnął płaszcz wojownika.

Szalony mag był mistrzem uników, wypracował bierny udział w potyczce do perfekcji. Dlatego w głębi duszy Kurogane nie spodziewał się, że uda mu się chwycić Fai'a za ramię. Tak jak teraz. Zdumienie było tak duże, że brunet potknął się o wystający korzeń. I ze zgrozą zauważył, że Flourite wcale nie wykorzystał tej szansy ucieczki. Wręcz przeciwnie, z samobójczym zamysłem władował się pomiędzy ramiona Kurogane i oznajmił mu do ucha:

- Nareszcie.

Zacisnął zęby i instynktownie przekręcił się na bok, byleby nie upaść na niższego mężczyznę.

Uderzył o ziemię barkiem. Prawym. Zabolało. Bardzo.

Nim Kurogane zdążył rozeznać w sytuacji, poczuł, że (wraz z Fai'em tkwiącym w jego uścisku) zsuwa się… w nieokreśloną przestrzeń prowadzącą w dół.

„Za co?", przemknęło mu przez myśl.

…_miłość rośnie wokół nas…_

Instynktownie zacisnął powieki. Czuł tylko, że turlają się ze wzniesienia, które, dzięki bogom, opada łagodnie w dół i nie jest porośnięte drzewami, ani żadnymi kolczastymi krzewami. Fai nie wydał z siebie, ani jednego dźwięku. Tak samo jak wojownik, mag był zbyt zaaferowany tym nieoczekiwanym, niechcianym sposobem przemieszczania się, by krzyknąć, czy – co byłoby bardziej w jego stylu – śmiać się z całych sił.

Koniec przejażdżki.

Z szelestem wylądowali w miękkiej trawie. Kurogane odetchnął z ulgą i potrząsnął głową, w której wciąż wirowało. Zduszone miauknięcie uświadomiło mu, że leży na czarodzieju.

- Nic ci nie jest? – odsunął się i szybko przebiegł dłońmi po ciele czarodzieja w poszukiwaniu stłuczeń, czy złamanych kości.

Fai zmierzył otoczenie zdezorientowanym, trochę nieobecnym wzrokiem.

Dopiero, gdy zatrzymał spojrzenie na zaniepokojonej twarzy towarzysza, w błękitnych ślepiach roziskrzyły się zachwycone iskierki.

- Dobrze mi z tobą, Kuro-sama – wyznał niespodziewanie tkliwym tonem i rozczesał palcami włosy wojownika.

…_jej zapach jest tuż, tuż…_

„Nie o to pytam.", chciał powiedzieć Kurogane, ale... Fai oparł się na łokciu, położył dłoń na jego twarzy, przyciągnął delikatnie do siebie i pocałował w policzek. Po czym opadł z powrotem w trawę i obdarzył wojownika skutecznie ogłupiającym uśmiechem, którego Kurogane zwykł nazywać w myślach Uśmiechem Kochaj się Ze Mną i To Natychmiast.

„To chyba nie jest odpowiednie miejsce.", znów chciał powiedzieć Kurogane, tyle że… Fai cenił prywatność, a to miejsce nie wykazywało obecności Syaoran'a i Mokony. Brunet zaczął się obawiać, że oto nadeszła jedna z chwil, kiedy jego mózg nie będzie miał nic do powiedzenia.

Na (nie)szczęście Uśmiech KsZMiTN złagodniał i zmienił się w naj-najulubieńszą przez Kurogane mimikę czarodzieja. Zmienił się w uśmiech delikatny, szczery i ciepły. Taki uśmiech niezmiennie łamał twardego wojownika oraz sprawiał, że szczerzył się do Fai'a niespotykanie szeroko i radośnie. To był sygnał dla czarodzieja. Z impetem wtulił się w drugiego mężczyznę, wiedząc, że Kurogane już nie będzie protestował przeciwko tak gwałtownym przejawom miłości.

Kurogane odwzajemnił uścisk równie mocno i z równie wielką czułością. Nie wiedział, czy to wina atmosfery tej przeklętej dżungli, czy irracjonalnego przekonania, że głupol zaciągnął go z dala od obozu, sprowokował i przegonił długie kilometry w owczym pędzie tylko po to, by mogli się poprzytulać na osobności, ale… czuł się dziwnie wzruszony i cholernie, cholernie szczęśliwy. Dlatego przycisnął usta do ucha Fai'a i wyrzucił z siebie specjalną, krótką, składającą się z zaledwie dwóch słów formułkę, której używał tylko wtedy, gdy chciał pokreślić wyjątkowość chwili. Fai – o ile to możliwe – przytulił Kurogane jeszcze mocniej. I dopiero wtedy odpowiedział podobnie uczuciowym, cichym zapewnieniem.

°°°

Syaoran obserwował to wszystko zza gęstych krzewów. Zdawać by się mogło, że twarz chłopca składa się tylko z wytrzeszczonych oczu i szeroko, bezmyślnie otwartej buzi.

- Puuu, Mokona sądzi, że Fai i Kurogane bardzo się ze sobą zaprzyjaźnili! – wesoło zakomunikowało stworzonko siedzące na jego głowie, po czym wykonało zgrabny piruet w powietrzu i wylądowało na kolanie Syaoran'a.

Chłopiec zacharczał. W końcu udało mu się wydusić:

- M-Mokona, ja… tracę przyjaciół!

- Hmm, dlaczego? – Mokona przekrzywiła głowę, a raczej całą siebie.

- No bo, no bo… skoro oni będą ze sobą… to ja… co ze mną? Ja… sam? – Syaoran spojrzał jeszcze raz na scenę z udziałem dwóch mężczyzn, zabulgotał i wbił zdeterminowane spojrzenie w niecałkiem królika.

- Ech, ech, niczego nie zauważyłeś wcześniej?

- To znaczy… Dużo dla siebie poświęcili. Lubią się, tak? Tak. To bardzo silna braterska więź, yhy…

- Syaoran niewiele wie o miłości – orzekła Mokona ze smutkiem w głosie.

- Kocham Sakurę-hime! – zapewnił szybko chłopiec – Ale… skoro Fai-san i Kurogane-san są razem… Sakura tak daleko…

Chlipnął smętnie. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że to egoistyczne podejście, że przesadza i przejaskrawia niektóre rzeczy, ale w tej chwili chwilę nic nie mógł na to poradzić… Szok był zbyt wielki.

- Syaoran nie będzie sam! Zawsze może liczyć na Mokonę!

- Mokona… - powtórzył w wielkim rozczuleniu.

- Mokona sprawi, że Syaoran nie będzie samotny, za to bardzo, bardzo szczęśliwy! – kulka przykleiła się do piersi chłopca i wygięła w uśmiechu pulchny pyszczek.

Uśmiech Syaoran'a trochę zbladł, pojawiło się bowiem _przeczucie_.

…_kochać to pokonać troski swe…_

- Syaoran… czujesz to coś w powietrzu?

°°°

IIIGHHHHYAAAAAAAAA!

Wojownik uniósł z trudem powieki. Histeryczny zew, który rozszedł się echem po dżungli rozbudził ostrą czujność wpajaną od rozpoczęcia służby u Tomoyo. Rozbudził… ale tylko trochę. Maraton z udziałem Fai'a skutecznie wyssał z niego resztki sił.

- Och, to Syaoran-kun… Mokona musiała mu dokuczyć – zamruczał cicho czarodziej.

Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, co Kluska musiałaby zrobić, by Dzieciak wrzeszczał tak przeraźliwie. Niemniej jednak, Kurogane odczuwał ulgę, że nie jego to spotkało.

Obecnie spotykało go coś zupełnie odmiennego w osobie maga, który drapał go po karku. Kurogane nie przepadał za tą konkretną częścią swojego ciała – różniła się od reszty osobistych elementów wojownika, była nadwrażliwa. Byle dotyk, czy chuchnięcie w kark powodowały ciarki na całej skórze i przemożną chęć na pieszczoty. A Fai bezczelnie wykorzystywał ten słaby punkt swojego partnera.

Skupił się. Przed chwilę udało mu się zapomnieć o niemożliwie przyjemnej sensacji, jaką wywoływały paznokcie czarodzieja.

Wbił spojrzenie w niebo, które nabrało szaro-fioletowej barwy. Ptak siedzący wysoko na drzewie obwieszonym czymś, co przypominało ciemnoczerwone banany, odpowiedział zdziwionym łypnięciem na spojrzenie Kurogane i odleciał.

…_przetrwać pośród burz…_

Znowu to… Zmarszczył brwi, instynktownie objął czarodzieja w obronnym geście i podkulił nogi, gotowy do szybkiego zerwania się z miejsca.

To chyba nie mógł być demon. Demony, które Kurogane spotkał w swym życiu nie mogły poszczycić się rozbudowaną działalnością artystyczną. Czasem potrafiły wybełkotać kilka słów w ludzkim języku, lecz zwykle nawiązywały kontakt z istotami rozumnymi poprzez rozszarpywanie gardeł, dzikie ryki i pryskanie jadem.

- Hej… hej, też to słyszysz? – szturchnął Fai'a.

Mag podniósł głowę znad ramienia wojownika i popisał się elokwencją pytając:

- Mmm?

Zamglone spojrzenie i rozmemłany uśmiech zastygnięty na twarzy – Flourite znajdował się w stanie… beznadziejnym. Gdyby tuż obok przemaszerował cały pluton nieumarłych, Fai pozdrowiłby ich pogodnie i zapytał o zdrowie babci.

- Od pewnego czasu wydaje mi się – spróbował mimo wszystko Kurogane - że słyszę… skądś… niezidentyfikowany głos, który… ugh, śpiewa o miłości.

- To twoje serce, Kuro-sama – odparł miękko czarodziej, pocierając nosem o nos bruneta.

No tak, oczywiście. Czego innego mógł się spodziewać od rozkochanego idioty?

Ignorując swoje dziecinne zawstydzenie, ninja ponownie rozejrzał się wokół. Nie wyczuwał żadnej obecności, żadnych śladów innych ludzi, jak okiem sięgnąć nie widać było żadnego dalekiego dymu z ogniska…

Jęknął. Pożałował, że nie zerwał się do biegu, gdy tylko usłyszał wrzeszczącego Dzieciaka. Powinien dopaść Syaorana'a, bo…

- Magu, pamiętasz drogę powrotną? – zapytał głucho Kurogane.

- Mmm? Jaką drogę powrotną?

Jęknął ponownie.

To będzie długi wieczór i jeszcze dłuższa noc.

* * *

><p>Gome, Syaoran-kun! Sakura na pewno wybaczy ten nieszczęśliwy epizod x'D<p>

Po napisaniu tegoż opowiadanka dotarło odo mnie, że Syaoran to wcale nie Syaoran, tak samo Sakurka to nie Sakurka... Ale w świadomości fanów chyba na zawsze nimi pozostaną, prawda? To samo tyczy się Kurogane i Fai'a ^^' Nie ma chyba potrzeby użycia ich prawdziwych imion, ne?


End file.
